theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Vermont
Notes: -His land was originally owned by France and there were several French forts and such as early as 1666, but these were more extensions of Canada and weren't permanent settlements. Vermont's first permanent settlement wouldn't be established until 1724 (when he developed his own unique culture and identity). -Vermont's lands were technically semi-controlled by France until 1763, but he had a lot of British settlers. -Vermont's ancestory is largely English and French/French-Canadian. -New York and New Hampshire used to argue over who had control over Vermont's land. New Hampshire sold Vermont his land (New Hampshire Grants), but it turns out it really did belong to New York. Vermont formed a militia (Green Mountain Boys) to violently resist New York's authority and refused to pay New York for land he already bought from New Hampshire. (Ethan Allen) -New York only relented the New Hampshire Grants when Vermont wanted to become a state and join the union. -He was the independent Vermont Republic from 1777 to 1791. -Abolished Slavery while an independent Republic. First state in Union to have abolished slavery. -Leading producer of Maple syrup for US. -Vermont and Quebec frequently visit each other and get along well. They've both been concerned about the tightening of security for the U.S. borders becoming inconvenient to their friendship. (Research past relations for Quebec and Vermont.) -Vermont has a crush on Quebec. -Pennsylvania gave advice to Vermont about joining the U.S. and apparently suggested his name, Vermont (Fact check this) -Vermont looks almost exactly like Canada but with cool blue eyes, more of a reddish tint to his hair and no glasses or ahoge. His personality is quite different, too. He's quiet and is sometimes over looked, but only because he is aloof and actually prefers to be left alone/ignored. Despite his lack of extroversion, he rarely acts shy and only seems to blush if Quebec is around. -Vermont is very laid back (mellow) and gets nervous in large cities where people rush around. He also doesn't care about fashion and can almost always be found in an old sweatshirt and jeans. He'll wear clothes even after they develop holes in them. (Usually Quebec or someone else has to force him to get new clothes) -Vermont likes hunting, skiing, maple syrup, fall and isn't ashamed to say he enjoys some recreational pot every now and then. -Vermont can usually be found hanging around New Hampshire (more like New Hampshire hanging around him) even though he acts as if the other state is an annoyance. Both of them are actually pretty similar in their religious beliefs (they don't like going to church and are the least religious out of all the states) and hobbies. -During the Revolutionary War, Connecticut asked Vermont to help them out and he agreed to assist Connecticut's Benedict Arnold in taking Fort Ticonderoga (very important strategically and because it was the first blow that would start sending Benedict on the path to turning traitor against the rebels) Vermont agreed but he wouldn't obey Benedict Arnold and preferred to follow his own people instead. In his report to the Contennental Congress he made little to no mention of Benedict's contributions. -Vermont really likes Connecticut a lot apparently. (At least during colonial times) He originally thought about naming himself New Connecticut until Vermont was suggested. <-- Fact check this bit. -Revolutionary War: There were some negotiations between Britain and Vermont about him returning to the British Empire in return for a promise that Britain wouldn't invade him or New York anymore. His intentions are debatable, but negotiations fell through when Cornwallis was forced to surrender in the south. This needs more detail. Kind of implies that Vermont cared more about New York than he'd admit. -War 1812: During the war Vermont wasn't exactly enthusiastic about fighting Canada or England. He continued to trade with Quebec and supplied the British Army with most of the cattle they ate and several masts and items he knew would be used on their warships. Because of this, when Pevost planned an offensive to Lake Champlain, he wanted to avoid Vermont getting hurt and instead sent his troops to invade New York! These were some of the events leading up to the Battle of Plattsburgh (VERY important battle) Note that Quebec's militia was part of this and Prevost was her governor/president/uh...her boss and her leutinent boss was apparently there (one day I will learn and understand official terms). So, yeah, Vermont friendship/crushing on Quebec! -Vermont did on two seperate occassions rise to defend New York when he was under attack even though Vermont wanted to avoid fighting with Quebec. (More details on both incidents later) Category:United States